


Welcome to Sunnyside [Podfic]

by blackglass



Series: Plastic Armor [Podfic] [4]
Category: DCU, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Toy Story Series (Movies), X-Men (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fusion, Angst and Humor, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Crossover, Gen, Podfic, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-30
Updated: 2015-04-30
Packaged: 2018-03-26 13:39:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 44
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3852820
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blackglass/pseuds/blackglass
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A podfic of "Welcome to Sunnyside" by hermione_vader.</p><p>"Avengers/Toy Story fusion AU. Phil is all grown up now, and Loki is sure that Sunnyside Day Care will be the perfect home for the toys. Steve isn't so sure. But those Justice League fellows that run the place seem quite agreeable. Part 4 of the Plastic Armor series."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Welcome to Sunnyside [Podfic]

**Author's Note:**

  * For [hermione_vader](https://archiveofourown.org/users/hermione_vader/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Welcome to Sunnyside](https://archiveofourown.org/works/652334) by [hermione_vader](https://archiveofourown.org/users/hermione_vader/pseuds/hermione_vader). 



Length: 15:57  
Download (right-click and save as) as an [mp3](http://blackglass.parakaproductions.com/podfic/welcome%20to%20sunnyside.mp3). (Thanks to paraka for hosting!) 

Streaming:

A permanent link with a download for all the stories in this series is available at the audiofic archive [here](http://www.audiofic.jinjurly.com/plastic-armor-series).

Feedback and constructive criticism always appreciated! Enjoy! :)


End file.
